Nine Graves
by Amythista
Summary: Nine graves, all in a row. Nine people whose lives were lost. AngelCollins, RogerMimi, RogerApril, MaureenJoanne, MarkMaureen. Rated because I'm paranoid.


A/N: My first RENT fic! It has been decided. I can't do anything besides oneshots, maybe twoshots. I don't think I have the patience for it, but I'll try to finish the ones I have, anyway. It might take a while.

Here goes!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nine graves, all in a row.

Nine people, whose lives were lost.

Nine years of separation between the first to the last.

Nine graves, all in a row.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her name was April.

She opened the envelope with shaking hands, then cried out at the word that changed the rest of her remaining life.

Positive.

She started to silently cry. She wrote out a note.

Roger-

We've got AIDS.

Water running.

Razor coming.

Blood everywhere.

Darkness.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was a new member of the Alphabet City avant-garde-Angel Dumott Schunard.

She knew she was dying. Her love knew she was dying.

She laid in the white hospital bed for two weeks.

She said her final goodbyes, but she didn't know they were final.

Moniter beeping.

Lover crying.

A smile still in place.

Darkness.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had a new man. What's his name? _Joanne._

No one expected her to go next.

She had been walking along with the others, smiling and talking.

She lagged a little behind in the street.

That was all it took.

Car coming.

Maureen screaming.

Brakes screeching.

Darkness.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

What happened to Benny?

Ironically enough, it was a heart attack that got him.

Sitting in the apartment, mourning Joanne.

Little did they know what was coming, yet again.

Choking.

Screaming.

Darkness.

_Oh no._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

His friends called him Collins. Tom. Tom Collins.

He couldn't live without his Angel.

So he went quietly in the hospital, his friends surrounding him.

His final remark was a joke.

Damn him, leaving them laughing.

Moniter beeping.

Friends laughing.

A smile still in place.

Darkness.

And a ray of light.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Four were left.

Clinging to one another,

terrified of anything that might happen.

Him to Her,

Her to Him.

And nothing did.

Not for a few years.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was Roger. They called her Mimi.

They figured at least, that Joanne and Maureen would go together.

But they didn't.

So Roger and Mimi got their wish.

They were both hospitalized.

The doctor asked what their final wishes were.

They were married the next day,

and then died in each other's arms.

Mark silent.

Maureen crying.

Roger murmuring.

Smiles.

Darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

She was the drama queen. Maureen.

Mark hadn't expected her to hold on this long.

But she did.

His wife.

But she had to go sometime.

That sometime was the two year anniversary of Angel's death.

Mark talked to her until the very end.

She died, like so many others of the group, smiling.

Mark talking.

Her laughing.

Moniter beeping

Her telling it to shut up.

Mark holding her.

Darkness.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Perhaps it was because he was the one of them to survive.

Mark couldn't stand life anymore.

He wasn't going to do what April did.

So he lived.

Visiting the graveyard every day.

He felt sick.

"You have AIDS."

And he felt like cheering.

The first and the last of them

Died alone.

Moniter beeping.

April laughing.

Angel squealing.

Joanne smiling.

Collins holding Angel, laughing.

Roger, happy.

Mimi, excited.

Maureen, hugging him.

This time there was no darkness. Only light.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nine graves, all in a row.

Nine people, whose lives were lost.

Nine years of separation between the first to the last.

Nine graves, all in a row.

But above, nine smiling people watch the world below.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Longer then I though. What did you think? Review!


End file.
